Am I Fat??
by Midnight Dreamer3
Summary: Duo thinks he's fat. Hilda takes on the job of training Duo. But after waking Duo up at five in the morning, Hilda's gone too far. Do you know what Duo does? Hehe, read and find out. I like Heero's *baby* in this fic. Hehe... -Dreamer


Am I Fat?  
  
By Midnight Dreamer  
  
--  
  
Duo looked into the mirror in his room. He turned this way and that, stopping to study his image.  
  
Heero walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks to watch Duo.  
  
The braided boy's nose wrinkled at his reflection. Duo's eyes looked away from his image to Heero.  
  
"Oi, Hee-chan? Do I look fat?"  
  
Heero nearly fainted.  
  
"Duo, your fine." Heero sat down at his laptop and started to type. Duo pounced over to Heero. "That's not what I asked. Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero continued his typing, ignoring Duo. "Hee-chan! This is important!"  
  
Still typing.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
And yet still typing.  
  
Then… Click.  
  
"DUO!! My baby!!"  
  
Wufei, who had been passing by, stopped dead in the doorway and looked at the two teens. Heero jumped up and pushed Duo to the wall with a growl. Blood dripped from Wufei's nose at the site.  
  
Duo lifted his hand to point to their fellow pilot at the door. Heero looked over his shoulder to the teen. "Hey, Wu-man. You see, I want to..."  
  
Wufei cut him off but lifting his hands in defense. "No, Maxwell! What Yuy and you do in this room, may for god's sake, stay in this room!" With that the Chinese pilot dashed down the hall.  
  
Duo blinked at the retreating back for a moment. Heero dropped his hands to his side.  
  
"If you think your fat, then you are." Heero turned away from the boy to reboot his poor baby (laptop).  
  
Duo walked out of the room ranting about how no one cared if he was fat. Heero shook his head before opening his laptop and kissing it.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. No one's going to hurt you. Daddy's here." (Totally OOC, but in a good way)  
  
--  
  
Duo marched out into the music room to find Trowa sitting in a chair near the window with a flute.  
  
"Oi, Trowa?"  
  
The uni-bang boy looked up to met the boy's eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Duo plopped down into the chair next to him. "Do you think I'm fat?" Duo's violet eyes stared strait at Trowa's emerald orbs. Trowa blinked a few times at the boy.  
  
"…Duo…uh…? I never thought of you as fat really. You may eat a lot. But fat…"  
  
Duo jumped up, his face flushed. "I do eat a lot! Oh god!" Trowa was about to finish that Duo was not fat but Duo had stormed out of the room to find Quatre.  
  
Quatre would be honest, wouldn't he? Of course, he's Quatre after all.  
  
--  
  
Quatre was tending to his garden when Duo walked up to him.  
  
"Hello, Duo. Are you alright," the small boy asked with worry.  
  
"No I'm not alright! Quatre, can I ask you something?"  
  
Quatre smiled widely at the braided boy. "Of course you can." Duo looked dead into Quatre's eyes.  
  
"Do I look fat?" Quatre stared at Duo for a moment before he paled. Without answer, Quatre fell to the ground. Duo looked depressingly down at the blonde.  
  
"I am fat!" Duo dashed from the Winner house.  
  
--  
  
Duo was walking down the sidewalk when someone called to him. "Duo! Wait up!"  
  
The braided boy turned around to look at his friend. Hilda.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Don't you have karate today?" The blue haired girl smiled up at him. "I did. But Trowa called me; he said that you needed coaching! So here I am."  
  
"So here you are. What kinda coach?" Duo looked down at his female friend with curiosity.  
  
"A training coach to get you in shape, silly."  
  
Hilda grabbed at Duo's jacket and started to pull him to her apartment. "Come on! It will be fun! I can show you what I learned in karate basics."  
  
Duo groaned.  
  
Something told him that he was going to kill Trowa for this; but it was going to help him not look so fat. Duo let himself be dragged by the girl up the stairs to her flat.  
  
--  
  
Hilda handed Duo a jump rope. "Jump rope for a while."  
  
Duo smiled, this child toy was nothing new to him.  
  
Duo started to jump rope as soon a Hilda picked up her book. "Keep it up, Duo. We have a while to go." Hilda slid into her recliner to start reading.  
  
~Five hours later~  
  
"H-Hilda…can…I…take a…break," Duo managed through gasps of air.  
  
Duo laid down on the floor, placing the jump rope where he had for the tenth time. "I hate that childish toy. Lil' brat that made a jump rope with die."  
  
Hilda looked down at her watch with a grin. "Okay, okay. How about another on of those abdomen crunches."  
  
Duo groaned even louder. "Come on now!"  
  
Hilda set down her book and lightly smacked Duo's stomach. "You can do this, Duo." Duo placed his hands behind his head and lifted his shoulders off the ground. Sweat dripped from his face onto his shirt as he tried to move further.  
  
"Push, Duo! You can do this!" Duo thought for a moment.  
  
"Do you see the baby's head doctor?"  
  
Hilda huffed and hit Duo's shin with the back of her hand. "You can go. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
Duo ran from the house in a mad dash.  
  
--  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Violet eyes popped open.  
  
Hilda laughed, sitting in front of Duo's bed. "Hiya, good morning, sunshine." Duo whimpered as he pulled a pillow over his head that grew into a growl when Hilda tore it away from him.  
  
"It's already five in the morning, you slept in." Duo opened his eyes to look at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Are you mad!? Four in the morning!? The damn mold isn't even up!" Duo turned his is side.  
  
Hilda grabbed something from the floor beside her. The smell of honey, cinnamon, and chocolate donuts filled the air. Duo sat up, now wide-awake at the smell of food.  
  
"Good. Now I have a jump rope and a bag of fresh donuts. Guess which one you get…"  
  
--  
  
Duo exited Hilda's apartment with a huge grin.  
  
Heero was waiting outside for him. "That was short." Duo drooped an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Well, I look great. I'm the sexiest guy in the world, and I'm anything but fat."  
  
A wail came from Hilda apartment. "Duo! Get back here! Untie me!"  
  
Duo's eyes bulged as Heero stopped. "Duo," he said in a warning tone. Duo just smiled and towed Heero away from the residence.  
  
"Did I mention resourceful and devious?"  
  
Heero smirked, "and a great jump rope binder."  
  
--  
  
Hello, minna-san! Aw! Our cute lil' Duo! Hehe! Nothin' OOC is there? I'm really worried about one of my characters being messed up since Duo and Heero are totally the most cutest and sexiest guys in anime that I know! I fall in with the obsessed fan girl category mind you; I'm insane about anime guys. Tell me what you think. -Dreamer 


End file.
